


After Hours

by orphan_account



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Graduate School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a long semester Clark can't hide his attraction to Professor Wayne any longer. Grad School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

Clark pushed the bridge of his glasses further up his nose with a shaking hand and cleared his throat before knocking on the door. It was heavy wood, and the the plaque on it read PROFESSOR WAYNE in big letters. He tried to calm his anxiety while he waited for the door to open. He knew Professor Wayne was inside even though it was way past his office hours by the soft glow of his lamp through the curtains. It was possible to see pretty much everything through the curtains if you stood this close to them, and his heart lurched in his chest at Professor Wayne's silhouette rise from his desk chair and move towards the door.

The door opened and Clark felt his knees go weak slightly. Over four months of seeing him three times a week didn't lessen how out of this world attractive Bruce Wayne was - or the effect it had on him. He looked better than ever. As always he was in a suit, but his jacket was draped on the back of his chair, leaving him in a crisp grey button down dressshirt that clark assumed cost more than he made in a week. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had a black pinstripe suit vest over the shirt. The matching dress pants are snug and hug his hips in all the right places. But the best part, is his salt and pepper hair. Ususally it's brushed back and prefectly in place, but tonight it's gloriously dishelveled as if he's been running his hands through it. It's so sexy Clark thinks he might actually die on the spot.

The professor's voice pulls him out of his stupor and he blushes when he realizes he's been staring pretty intensly. He managed to say hello somehow, though it comes out louder than he intended in the quiet of the empty hall. The older man chuckles and opens the door wider to let him in.

"Clark, what a nice suprise. Is there something I can do for you?"

The room is cool and crisp when he steps in, and he can hear slight rain outside. It's December, so even though it's pretty early, the sun set hours ago. Clark has seen the office many times as he visited after hours for help on a paper which often lead to long conversations, and sometimes a beer or two. As dark and sexy as Bruce is, his office is the same. 

The door clicks closed, and Clark's heart starts to race. He wipes a sweaty hand on his jeans and tries to think of what to say. He doesn't exactly have a plan. How does he go about this? _"Hey, I've kinda wanted you to fuck me senseless all semester and now that I'm not your student anymore I thought why not?_ " seems a little to forward. He doesn't even know if he likes men, but the looks they share sometimes give him reason to think the positive. 

"Is this about you grade? Because I turned it over the weekend. You did great, of course." Bruce says, looking a little confused at Clark awkwardly standing in the middle of the small room. Considering the semester ended days ago and Clark had turned everything in early there's really no academic reason for him to be here.

He blows out a breath he'd held for a bit too long and shakes his head, "No, it's not about a class. I just, uh, needed to talk to you about something."

Bruce nods and walks over to the front of the desk, crosses his arms and leans against it, looking intently at Clark. "What is it?"

Clark's heart is racing so fast he thinks he might pass out, which would be embarassing. _Just get on with it_ , he thinks. "See, I um... well - I really enjoyed your class and all but I enjoyed our time here much more," He notices the professor's eyebrows raise, but pushes on though he's cringing at his own words as they leave his mouth. "I think you're a really intresting person and I would like to get to know you better if-if thats okay. God, I'm bad at this."

"Are you saying your attracted to me, Clark?"

Shit shit shit. "Um, yes? Yeah. Yes. I am. Very much so."

Well, good or bad there it is. He clenches his jaw and braces for whatever is coming next. It's hard to read what the other is thinking as his face doesn't give much away.

"How long have you felt like this?" Bruce's voice is suprisingly soft and Clark feels himself relax a bit. At least he isn't angry, or freaked out.

"From the second I saw you," Clark can tell he's blushing, his face feels hot. "but I knew you were my professor and it wouldn't have been appropriate for me to try anything with you."

Bruce nods and his hands move into his pockets as he rocks back on his heels a bit, his face contemplative. "No. No, it would not have been."

"But-but that's over now, and so I thought it might be okay. For me to ask."

Clark squirms under the older man's stare and feels himself start to panic, "Not that I thought, I don't even know if you're even into guys - men. I didn't mean to assume it's just sometimes I thought maybe you might. With me. Maybe."

He can't stop rambling, and he's praying something shuts him up before he makes more of a fool of himself. The air in the room feels to thick it might actually wrap around his neck and choke him to death. 

But then, the man seems to make a decision. Pushing himself off the desk he stand directly in front of Clark, their lips a mere inch apart. Clark's bag drops off his shoulder. "I do like men," is all he says before clamining Clark's lips with his own. The world goes still as his arm sneaks under Clark's brown blazer and presses against the small of his back, pulling him in closer so they're chest to chest. Being this close he realizes for the first time that Bruce is significantly taller than him, and it thrills him to have someone make him actually feel small. His mouth fell open and he moaned as Bruce's tongue met his. The kiss grows deeper and hotter and Clark clutches those muscular arms as the hand on his back moves down slowly and grabs his ass. Releasing Clark's swollen lips Bruce move his mouth to nibble at his jaw while he gropes at the flesh.

"This," he gives it a tight squeeze for empasis. "has been driving me crazy for months."

Bruce's voice is deep with desire, and Clark feels himself getting hard. He closes his eyes and leans his head back to let Bruce kiss and suck at the skin there. One of Bruce's hands slides into his hair and yanks his head back as he runs his hot tongue over his neck before sucking on his earlobe. A loud moan ending in a gasp fills the room and his legs begin to tremble with the strangth it's taking for him to stay upright. His fingers dig into Bruce's shoulders. Bruce keeps pressing hot kisses to his neck as he moves to shove Clark's blazer off, letting it fall to the floor next to his shoulder bag. Clark grabs the side of Bruce's face and pulls his mouth back to his, kissing him sloppily and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. The kiss is a mess of lips and tongue, loud and wet and so sexy. Bruce's own cock is hard and pressing against Clark's belly as his hand claw at his plaid shirt and pull it from where it's tucked into out of his pants. Clark pulls away from his mouth, panting and presses his hand to Bruce's clothed erection. He rubs his hand up and down, feeling his impressive length. It's hot and heavy in his hand, and big. Really big. It's obvious even with the fabric covering it, and Clark's mouth waters. Bruce groans and presses forward into Clark's hand before pulling away.

"Not yet," he grits out. Then he's pushing Clark backwards. His knees hit the back of the loveseat and he falls backwards onto it with a thump. Looking up from where he's now sitting Bruce looks God like, tall and powerful. He watches as Bruce slowly undoes his own tie, and _holy shit_ he wants to get fucked so bad it's almost painful. A whine rises in his throat but he swallows it down and digs his fingers into his thighs instead. Once the tie is out of the way Bruce moves down and kneels between Clark's legs and his pulse picks up again. His fingers undo Clark's shirt quickly before kissing his way down his chest, his lips circle his nipples before sliding down his stomach. Clark's breath sounds like he's been running for miles and Bruce smirks while he dips his tongue into his quivering belly button.

Clark's erection strains against the dark fabric of his jeans as Bruce finally mouths at the wet spot that has gathered next to the fly where the head of his cock is. His tongue laves at the head of his cock while he pops open the button of his jeans before moving to pull down the zipper. Through half lidded eyes Clark watches as his erection eagerly springs free. His jeans are yanked all the way off along with his shoes and tossed aside with the rest of the clothes they've lost so far. He hears bruce hiss under his breath before wrapping his hand around the rod. Clark's back arches at the contact, and moans as the hand moves his foreskin up and down over the head. Bruce's thumb massages under the head and a bead of precome spills over and wets his fingers. Clark feels desperate, this cock is rock hard and throbbing between his legs. He can't take this teasing touch, he's wanted this too long, has imagined it too often.

"Please," he says with a trembling voice, not caring that he sounds needy. He is needy.

Bruce's hands rest on either side of his waist, just above his hips and he licks his lips. Finally, he leans forward and takes Clark into his mouth, sliding all the way down in one fluid motion and begins to move up and down slowly with a low groan.

" _Holy **fuck!**_ " Clark gasps. He's not one to swear too often, but the words fall out of his mouth of their own accord with Bruce. 

His head falls back against the cushions and his eyes close as warm wet heat envelops him. He wants to watch so bad, but the relief is too much that all he can do for the moment is lay back and feel it. Bruce's mouth is everything he imagined it would be and more, and the ease with that he swallows Clark down with tells him this is something he's done numerous times before. Clark isn't a conceited man, but he knows he has a pretty decent sized dick, it's not too long but it's thick and meaty. As Bruce's mouth works him his head falls to the side and he bites his lip, the sound of Bruce sucking fills his ears and it turns him on even more. Forcing his eyes open he looks down and watches bruce blow him. He curses at the sight of that mouth streched wide over his girth and moans at his cock sliding in and out of Bruce's mouth. A shaking hand moves into Bruce's hair and brushes it back. Bruce's hand moves up and massages his balls gently making Clark's toes curl against the hardwood floor. Bruce looks up and meets his eyes, watching his reaction and Clark moans when he sucks him down harder. Spit and precome drip from his bottom lip as he moves. Clark can't break their gaze even when the pressure in his groin starts to build. His orgasm licks at his spine and his thighs start to quiver with it. Bruce takes notice and grips the base, starts sucking faster and groaning around his cock, encouraging him.

Placing his hand on Bruce's head he guides him as gently as he can and tries to hold back from fucking his face. But Bruce nods at the action and Clark tenses. He pushes his hips upwards and thrusts into Bruce's mouth once, testing.

"Mhm," is Bruce's muffled response. Clark's mouth falls open and he breaths out shakily before he lets himself start to move with Bruce. 

"Oh, shit," Clark mumbles as he feels the first wave of his orgasm approach. He falls back again and his back arches as his muscles tighten. "Oh, Please. Oh, God." Bruce's tongue presses to the underside of his cock as he sucks and then circle the head. Clark feels himself being stretched until he thinks he's going to snap. The pleasure is so intense he almost doesn't want it to end, almost doesn't want to come. But he is so close he couldn't stop it if he tried. His feet lift off the floor.

His cock jerks in Bruce's mouth, "Bruce," he tugs at Bruce's hair as gently as he can in his state. He's so far gone that he doesn't even register this is the first time he's called him by his first name out loud. He can barely talk, moans and whimpers taking up any space for words. His body is tight and trembling, he can barely keep his eyes open as he warns Bruce. "Bruce... Oh God, Bruce, I'm gonna come."

Somehow managing to look down he sees Bruce smirk around his length and shrug his shoulders. 

"Oh God," he moans and his brow furrows. All his breath leaves his lungs and his entire body goes stiff. Bruce takes all of length into his mouth, and the tip of Clark's cock touches the back of his throat. That does it, a long moan and he comes long thick ropes down Bruce's throat. His back lifts off the sofa and his hand curls in that beautiful hair. Bruce continues to suck him, gently now, as his body jerks and shakes in his hands. Clark's eyes roll back in his head. When it gets too much Clark pushes his head away and his cock slips out Bruce's mouth with a soft pop.

Strong hands massage up and down his thighs as he comes back to himself. When he opens his eyes he feels cross eyes, and his bones are made of jelly. Somehow his cock isn't even fully limp, laying half hard against his stomach. There isn't any come anywhere because it's all down Bruce's throat. The thought makes him smile, big and goofy. He hears Bruce laugh and he can't help but laugh too.

"Are you always like this after sex?" Bruce asks.

"Only when I've had the best orgasm of my entire life," answers Clark honestly.

Bruce grins, looking proud of the achievement. "I'll keep that in mind for the future."

The future. Clarks heart thrills at the implication this isn't a one time thing, and he feels relieved that it isn't the least bit awkward. 

Bruce kisses his knee and stands up and massages his knees with a grunt before pressing the heel of his palm to his hard cock. Clark sits up and licks his lips, fighting the urge to make grabby hands at him. Instead, he takes hold of Bruce's hips and yanks him closer so he's face to cock. He knows Bruce must be turned on enough that making him come is going to be very, very easy. A hand brushes through his curls while he undoes the tight zipper, and he feels like he's opening a present. He reaches in and pulls out Bruce's quite frankly giant cock. His eyes widen at how big it is, and he can't help but wrap his fist around it, feeling how heavy it is. He jerks it slow and steady in his hand and hears Bruce groan. His hand grows wet from Bruce's precome. Clark sucks the tip into his mouth and savors the salty taste.

"Clark," Bruce's deep voice makes him look up. "Can I come on your face?"

His cock makes a valiant effort at getting hard again. "Yes."

With that Bruce takes the base of his cock in his hand and places the tip against Clark's lips. He opens his mouth and Bruce pushes in and begins to thrust. One of his hands stays in Clark's messy hair and the other moves to his own ass as leverage while he moves. Clark swallows as much of his length as he can, and what he can't he makes up for in enthusiasm - sucking hard and fast. He wants to make Bruce come. One thing that has suprised him is how verbal Bruce is, groans and swears coming from his mouth. The base of Bruce's cock starts to vibrate and Clark works his cock faster, sucking and jerking at the same time. His shirt slips off his shoulder.

"Let me see those blue eyes," Bruce grits out, clearly on the edge. He opens his eyes and looks up. Bruce pulls out of his mouth and starts to jerk himself off, the tip of his cock resting on Clark's bottom lip. His hand is desperate and Clark waits for the inevitable. Bruce grips the back of Clark's head and come splatters over Clark's glasses, his cheeks, his lips. He's never seen so much come, at least in real life, and he opens his mouth for it, savoring the drop that falls onto his tongue and licking his lips. Bruce curses breathlessly at the sight. Clark watches Bruce's chest heave and his Adam's Apple bob as he swallows with a grunt. Clark presses an open mouth kiss to the tip before Bruce pulls himself back into his pants with a shaky breath.

Bruce collapses onto the loveseat next to Clark, and closes his eyes. "Fuck, that was good."

"Someday I'll suck all of you." Clark promises.

Bruce laughs, "You don't have to."

Clark kisses him softly, "I want to. I want you to fuck me too."

"Clark," Bruce groans. "I have a meeting in 20 minutes."

"So?"

"So, if you keep talking like that I might wanna do just that," he replies with a quirked eyebrow. He leans over and wipes ofd Clark's face.

Clark wouldn't mind. He'd stay here all night with Bruce, truth be told. He feels giddy and excited. "You make that sound like a bad thing."

Suddenly, Clarks stomach growls. He realizes he hadn't had dinner before coming to Bruce's office, his nerves making it impossible to eat.

Bruce shakes his head and pulls Clark towards him, "Well, maybe I can be a little late. Let's get some dinner."

He never did make that meeting.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me while i was eating a sandwich at panera bread.
> 
> this grad school, so clark is 24 and bruce is about 36. i wanted it to be teacher/student with like less of the gross stuff that goes with it. so i hope it's very clear that clark is a consenting adult in this entire situation. what subject bruce teaches is up to you tbh.
> 
> also, he goes from professor wayne to bruce gradually on purpose.
> 
> thanks for reading xx


End file.
